Battlerite Academy
by IncompetentGuy
Summary: Hidden away in another corner of Remnant lies the region of Accolade, home of Battlerite Academy. Here, a young alchemist is about to have the adventure of her lifetime...


**Just in case you were wondering about my Battlerite experience, well you can find me as "TheAlmightyDerp".**

* * *

Where should I start…?

So last week was really crazy. And today it gets even crazier! You'll never believe, but I'm actually going to—

Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Lucie!

And I'm on my way to Battlerite Academy in Accolade! Yes! Can you believe it? BATTLERITE ACADEMY! IN ACCOLADE!

O-okay, I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let me tell you how all this started…

* * *

I live in Vale. Or used to, at least.

So last week I was just making a run to a Dust shop, at night, I think. I was just approaching when I heard someone shout "Freeze!"

I thought it was just a Dust joke, since there was such a thing as Ice Dust, after all. (To be honest, though, it wasn't that good.) Until I saw the window crashing and some man wearing a black suit along with some red accessories(?) flying out of it.

There was also a girl, my age, I think. She was the one who tackled the guy with the black suit.

I had to stop. The girl was actually wielding a large red scythe that was about TWICE HER OWN SIZE! Can you believe it?

Anyway, a few other men were standing on the other side of the broken window, and except for one, they were all wearing the same outfit. The one guy who wasn't the same wore a different kind of suit, which had a white top (but was a suit nevertheless)and had long orange hair.

I found out later that he was Roman Torchwick, who was wanted for, well, a lot.

After watching the girl fight them for a while, I decided I shouldn't be just standing around because I was dangerous. So I did what anyone would do.

I helped out. I pulled out my crossbow and shot an arrow at one of the suited men.

(Okay, maybe not that obvious. But what else was I supposed to do, RUN?)

When he fell, the girl noticed me and seemed surprised for a second. Then she smiled, as if saying, "Suit yourself!"

Both of us fought the robbers for a while(mind you, these guys are terrible criminals) until all of the grunts were down.

Roman looked around. "You were worth every cent." I heard him mutter. "Truly, you were." He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stamped it out using his cane, then walked slowly towards us.

"Well, Red and Green," he said, "I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" He raised his cane and pointed it at us. I knew it.

"…I'm afraid this is where we part ways." And he fired at us. I managed to roll away from the blast, while noticing that my friend had used her weapon's ridiculous shooting recoil to avoid it.

And then the smoke cleared, and he was gone. Then the girl noticed him climbing up a ladder.

"You okay if we go after him?" She asked the old man who owned the Dust shop, who replied with a nod and a "Uh-huh". Then we ran.

"Hey!" I called after we'd gotten to the rooftop. Roman looked back.

"Persistent…" That's when I heard a motor sound. A Bullhead rose up from behind him, hatch opening. It was his extraction.

Then I noticed him hold up a red Dust crystal. "End of the line, Red and Green." He throws it at us, and I knew what was going to happen next.

I ran to in front of the girl just as Roman fired at the crystal, blowing it up.

"Oh god!" She cried seeing as I tanked the explosion. "A-are you okay? Don't worry, I'll go and-"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." I said, deactivating my Barrier device. "You think I'd just go and block it like that without having another trick up my sleeve?"

"Fine." Roman snorted. "Have it your way." He fired another blast at us, and unfortunately it was too fast for either of us to react to. It was for someone else, though.

Because the projectile hit not us, but some kind of shield that a woman with a riding crop (I think that's what it is?) was casting.

* * *

Unfortunately, that criminal guy got away. Us?

"You're a Huntress!" The red-hooded girl looked at the Huntress woman in awe. "Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

I don't think she did.

What the Huntress DID do though, was march us straight down to the local police station for, well, interrogation.

I was in a room by myself. Then it wasn't long before a man in blue came into the doorway.

"Well, young woman, it had been an eventful evening indeed, wasn't it?" He said.

"Uh…do I know you?" I asked.

"I was expecting not." He smiled. "Now, what is your name?"

"My name's… Lucie Aricage."

"Mmm… I see. And…" He holds up a tablet showing footage of me fighting. "Where did you learn to fight like this?"

"Well, I mostly learned it myself, but sometimes my older brother helps me."

"You're not bad then, learning this kind of combat by yourself. I think you could benefit from going to a Huntsman Academy."

"You mean, like Beacon?" I asked.

"No, not really. For you, I think you might be better if you were…somewhere else."

"What do you mean?" I was filled with curiosity at that moment.

The man started to grin. "Do you know who I am?"

"Uh…no, sorry, I don't."

"I was expecting not to. My name is Vergil Indigo, and I am the headmaster of Battlerite Academy."

"Battlerite Academy?" My eyes went wide. "Oh! Is that the one in Accolade?"

"Yes."

"And I get to go there?"

Professor Indigo nodded. "Yes."

* * *

"Hey!" I caught up with the girl whom I fought with after leaving the police station. "Wait up!"

She turned around. "Oh, hey!"

"So it was crazy back there, wasn't it?"

"Definitely!" She smiled. "And guess what? I'M GOING TO BEACON ACADEMY 2 YEARS EARLY!"

"2 years early? Wait, so you're 15, aren't you? That's the same as me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Oh, and by the way, before I have to go…" I asked as I prepared to leave. "What's your name?"

"Ruby Rose. Nice to meet ya!" She saluted.

"I'm Lucie Aricage! It's a pleasure!"

* * *

"Attention, please, attention please." I heard an announcement.

I look around to see a hologram of Professor Indigo. "My name is Vergil Indigo. I will start by stating that you are among the very few who have the privilege to attend Battlerite Academy, one of the most prestigious Huntsman Academies across Remnant."

I think he said more, about something else, but I was too excited to listen. Then…

"Woah!" I exclaim. "We can see Battlerite Academy from here! And it's AWESOME!"

"Tell you what, this place doesn't look bad at all." Another girl with blue hair next to me said. "It's definitely better than boring old Enza."

"Wait." I turned towards her. "Enza?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just asking. Though, you do look pretty cool."

"Thanks. So I guess we're all excited for Battlerite Academy, huh?"

Well, she's right for most students. For me though, I'll sum it up in 5 words:

OMG! I can hardly wait!

* * *

After we landed, we had lunch. Then I took some time to get accustomed to the place – you know, since I was about to be roaming it daily.

That afternoon, we all assembled back at the aircraft pad for the "initiation". Once again we were flying, this time to Firewall Forest. (It's called that because apparently in the past there was a big battle there involving fire. Lots of it.)

It was a different aircraft, too. Big one. There was one room a really big door, which I think we'll be jumping out of. Professor Indigo did tell us to "prepare a landing strategy", didn't he?

I look out the window. Looks like we're approaching our destination…

…Wait. So, at academies there are teams, right? So how will they be formed here?

Then I see Professor Indigo standing with a couple of other professors.

"Attention, please." He says, raising a hand. "Now, most of you may have been wondering how we form teams here at Battlerite Academy. Well, we will address your wishes here. Professor Shifu, if you will please."

"Thank you, Vergil." An old-looking man steps forward. "Now, do you notice that hatch?"

I knew it. We're gonna be jumping.

"When it opens, each of you will have a minute to jump down and land within a location of your choice within Firewall Forest." He explains. "After you land, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your years at Battlerite Academy."

Wait…what?! Well, I guess it's better than not having a friend at all.

"Then, you will make your way south to the ruins of an old temple, where you will find, well, artifacts as I should say. Your job is to retrieve those artifacts, then go east to Arbiter Hill for extraction." "And we'll be watching you."

"Along the way, you will meet opposition in the form of Grimm. Slay them as necessary."

"One more thing." Professor Indigo adds. "If any of you do not feel that you are ready for the responsibility of a Huntsman or Huntress, you may remain on the airship and forfeit your opportunity."

Well, he's nice to us, at least enough to let us chicken out. Though I don't think anyone had that intention.

"Is that clear? Good. Now then…" I hear the hatch opening. I can see Firewall Forest, covered in trees.

"…Good luck. May your future be bright." Professor Indigo ends with a smile.

I can see a few people leaping out.

I take a deep breath. Then two, then three…

Then I run through the door, close my eyes… and jump.

* * *

 **And that's that. Few things I'd like to note:**

 **-There will be an Arena in this, don't worry.**

 **-Battlerite will NOT be the only inspiration for characters in this story. I may fit in people inspired by other series or some of my own. Though I'll try to keep it Battlerite-ish.**

 **-I'm trying hard to get the other stories done. Don't worry, they're not dead. I never wanted them to die.**

 **Stay tuned!**


End file.
